Tobita Club
The Tobita Club is a Crush Gear team from Japan and also the main team in Crush Gear Turbo. Its current members are Kouya Marino, Jirou Oriza, Kyousuke Jin, Kuroudo Marume, Lilika Tobita and Kaoru Hanano; with Kouya being the team's leader. Details The Tobita Club was founded by Takaya Tobita, who was the owner of the club before he went overseas. The members of the club were Yuhya Marino, Takeshi Manganji, Alex Borg, Shingo Nagidori and Lilika; with Yuhya being the leader of the team. The team recorded its achievement in Gear Fighting as the champion of the Asia Cup and representing the region in the World Cup to the finals. However Yuhya died in an accident shortly before the World Cup finals, causing the team to grieve over his loss and Alex and Shingo eventually left the club. Four years later, Lilika takes over Takaya’s place as the deputy owner of the Tobita Club after he went overseas. It is seen to have a lot of members, with its key members are Lilika herself, Takeshi, Momita and Gomano. Yuhya’s little brother, Kouya is also one of the members of the club. The Tobita Club nearly faces extinction when Takeshi quits the club and brings the rest of the members to his own Crush Gear club - the Manganji Club - leaving Kouya and Lilika as the only remaining members. Determined to save the club, Kouya starts to find new members to be recruited. The first Gear Fighter to join the club is Jirou, followed by Kyousuke and later on, Kuroudo. All of them are invited by Kouya to join the club; they are reluctant to join at first but eventually becoming the part of the club after seeing his determination and effort. Kaoru, on the other hand, joins the club by her own will as the club’s manager. In episode 37, two additional members joined the Tobita Club namely Shunsuke Takemura and Yukihiro Asimori right after the Asia Cup During its revival, the Tobita Club suffers from financial crisis which makes its members to organize a tournament to attract new members. The team also receives several guest teams, namely the Central Club and the Burning Octopus. The Tobita Club has entered a number of tournaments that occur throughout the anime series. The first one is the Manganji Cup where its Gear Fighters are humiliated after being defeated by the Mighty Gears. Nonetheless, the Tobita Club gains victory in several area tournaments such as the Illusion Cup and Buthokan Cup and gathering enough points to participate the Asia Cup. In the Asia Cup, the team loses the title of the regional champion to the Manganji Dreams. However due to the change of requirements by the GFA, the Tobita Club manages to enter the World Cup along with the Manganji Dreams and the Si Xing Hu Tuan team. Near the rest of final episodes, Tobita Club eventually won the World Cup when Takeshi Manganji was eventually defeated. Kouya has become the Crush Gear Champion. Team images TobitaClubLogo.jpg|Team emblem Crush_Gear_Turbo_-_Episode_08_(JP)_-_YouTube_-360p--16-01-47-.jpg|The Tobita Clubhouse, which is the team's headquarters Tobita_Club-Previous.jpg|The original members of the Tobita Club (left to right): Takeshi, Lilika, Yuhya, Shingo, and Alex Manga_TobitaClubUniform.jpg|Kouya and his teammates wearing the Tobita Club uniform in the manga Category:Teams